hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Burnwood
Diana Penelope Burnwood is one of the "handlers" at the ICA (also known as the Agency), providing Agent 47 with clients, targets and information. She has a posh English accent and a business-like demeanor. For the vast majority of the series, 47 never sees Diana, recognizing her only by voice. She is not supposed to meet 47 in person nor develop personal friendship with him, but does so anyway (meeting him in person at the end of Hitman: Contracts and Hitman: Blood Money). Biography Early life Diana was born on the 12th of September 1972 and was the eldest daughter of Sir Peter Lloyd Burnwood and Lady Nancy (nee Summers) Burnwood. She had two siblings, one brother and a sister. Her brother, Sir James Oliver Burnwood (current whereabouts unknown), was born in 1973 and her sister, Emma Lucille Burnwood was born in 1975 and died in mysterious circumstances in 2002. She maintains ownership of the family estate in Beaconsfield as well as several other properties in Europe and North America. She most often resides on the agency-fitted luxury yacht called the "Jean Danjou". Education Early Education Diana had her primary education at High March School, Beaconsfield, Bucks, 1975 - 1984. As a student, Diana was mostly conscientious and attentive. She showed great potential in oral and written communication, and was above average in maths and science. Later Education She began her secondary education at the Institut Le Rosey in Rolle, Switzerland. She attended this prestigious school between the years 1984 - 1985 but for unknown reasons she left to begin her education back home in England. While at Le Rosey, Diana was noted as achieving consistently high grades. Diana later attended the Wycombe Abbey School in High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England from 1985 – 1989. She was noted to have exemplary grades in all her subjects with only a minor disruption during the period of her father’s death. After graduating in 1989 from Wycombe Abbey School she attended Yale University where she studied for a Bachelor of Science in Computer Science but after being recruited into the ICA she transferred to Yale University where she graduated with a first class honours in computer science. Early Career Initially, Diana came to the attention of the ICA in May 1985 due to her excellent parentage and academic performance. The ICA continued to observe her potential from June 1985 to October 1989. Diana was first approached by the ICA in December 1990 upon which she was accepted as a candidate for their operative/handler programme. She commenced intensive training immediately at the ICA’s field office 3 facilities in the summer of 1991. During this training she was noted to have scored well above average in areas of covert operations (COVOPS). After this training she was transferred from the ICA’s field office 3 facilities to another facility for specialized covert operations training. To maintain her anonymity the ICA arranged for this to look like a simple transfer from Yale University to the University of Oxford. Later Career ''Hitman: Codename 47'' In Hitman: Codename 47, Diana was only a minor character, as this was her first assignment as a handler as well as being a newly appointed handler of an agent known only as 47,who up until that point was relatively unknown himself. As Agent 47's handler, her duties were to send him briefings and mission details before the start of a mission. However, she only communicated via texts, and never spoke to 47 in person, excep whent warning him to be cautious during a mission. It was during this time that Diana was given the entry level rank NOV within the ICA. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Diana was seen speaking to Agent 47 in the start of the game, even speaking personally to him. These add layers of personality to Diana and her role is gradually expanded in subsequent games. It was during this time that Diana was promoted to rank PLUS within the ICA. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Just like the previous game, her voice can be heard during mission briefing, though, since the game is only about the memories of 47's previous missions, her role is not as major as in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. At the end of the game, she is briefly shown to be a blonde woman with fair skin. It was during this time that Diana was promoted to rank ALPHA within the ICA. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' In Hitman: Blood Money, she is a double agent, faking 47's death, saving the Agency from liquidation, and dodging death herself a few times. In the end, her efforts pay off when the Agency is brought back online, although it is implied that Diana has been promoted to a higher position, despite the fact that she has apparently lost contact with 47. In the opening movie of "Requiem" in Hitman: Blood Money, her hair is of brunette color. Her face is shown at the end of the game, when her reflection is barely visible in a window. It was during this time that Diana was promoted to rank GAMMA within the ICA. ''Hitman: Enemy Within Her character is better explored. Her face is described as having a high forehead and somewhat small eyes, but still having a straight nose, high cheekbones and sensual lips. She is also revealed to own a 250 ft. salvage-tug-turned-yacht named ''Jean Danjou, on which she stays while communing with 47. It doubles as a carrier for armored and weapon-equipped vehicles for CIA agents to use. ''Hitman (movie) Diana plays a much smaller role in the movie. She initially gives 47 information about his missions, and is quick to warn him when he is set up by the Agency. However, she never appears and is never mentioned again in the film. Her voice is also disguised when she is speaking to 47 via laptop. Termination from the ICA Hitman: Absolution After nearly two decades of loyal and dedicated service to the ICA charter, vision and organization, and despite her multiple unsanctioned connect with the operative Agent 47, she was promoted from the rank "GAMMA", a rank she obtained in November 2007 and also being the youngest operative to aqcuire this rank at that time, to "TETRA" (conditionally) in June of 2009. However, during the later events and with the aid of her new clearance level, Diana found out incriminating evidence of an ICA joint project with Alpha Zerox. It was during this time that the higher ups in the ICA deemed her a threat and in need of termination. However, Diana was too well trained for lesser agents to handle so through manipulation and deception the ICA ensured that Agent 47 would be the one to terminate her. In ''Absolution Agent 47 is sent to eliminate Diana. 47 begins by going to her last known location, which was "565 W Quincy Street, Chicago" (approximately 0.91 miles from the Harold Washington Library and one mile from the Terminus Hotel). Diana's face is shown clearly for the first time in the mission "A Personal Contract". In the A Personal Contract trailer, she is shown to be killed by 47. SiliconEra Personality From an early age Diana was observed as being socially fluid. This meant that she exhibited an understanding that the world around her is not a representitive sample of the world as it is, however, she maintained the tact and poise to keep this awareness largely sublimated. Basically this meant that she was more aware of what was happening around her, more then others and definately more then she let on. According to her handler and mentor, Benjamin Travis, she was brought up as a typical patrician and Baronet of the Beaconsfield Estate in Buckinghamshire, England. This upbringing lead to the development of personality traits such as habits, tastes, and prejudice of someone of her class. Her mentor decribed this as a "first-class mind in an upper-class skull". Appearance Diana's appearance has remained largely unknown throughout the series. She has been noted as being of a slim build and having dark hair. However, because of her training with the ICA she has mastered the art of disguises, and this is most notable in the changes in her hair color throughout the various games. More recent intel shows her as 175cm tall, with red hair, brown eyes and an athletic build. Gallery Family photo.png|Photo showing a young Diana and her family. Dianas Degree.png|Diana’s degree from Oxford. File photo 2.png|File photo of Diana’s first mission with 47 as he hunted down Frantz Fuchs. Contracts2.png|Diana meeting 47 during Hitman: Contracts. File photo 3.png|Diana meeting 47 again in person. 3046.full.jpg|Diana's reflection in the ending cutscene in Hitman: Blood Money. BM Image Diana.png|A close up of the ending cutscene in Hitman: Blood Money. Termination File.png|The ICA termination file for Diana. Diana Shower.jpg|Full body teaser image of Diana in the Hitman: Absolution trailer. Diana Burnwood.jpg|Diana Burnwood file. Diana Burnwood teaser image.jpg|Teaser image of Diana's face. Diana Burnwood unknown.jpg|Early file photo. Trivia *Her father passed away on the 15th July 1987. *Her mother remarried and is now known as Mrs. Nancy Berman. *Her nationality is British. *She holds multiple citizenship, such as Swiss, British, and American passports. *She speaks 6 languages. *Her Agent Number is; ICA-PF-54718/BURNWOOD *A special review board made up of high ranking members of the ICA convened in June 2009 to decide on her promotion. This committee consisted of D., Bacons - G., Andrews - C., Levin - S., King - H., Jackson. Ironically, this same committee convened months later to decide on her terminstion from the ICA. *Diana has been voiced by Vivienne McKee in all of the past Hitman games, however, in the upcoming game ''Hitman: Absolution, she will be voiced by Marsha Thomason. *Though not always in person, she is one of three characters to appear in every game, as well as Agent 47 and Agent Smith. Videos thumb|left|380px|Her story File. References Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters